Tummy Rubs and Lots of Love
by FrizzyKittyKins
Summary: For Fairylust. When watching a movie leads to something more


Ferra Thompson, loved anything cute or fluffy give her an eevee, mareep or a teddiursa and she would die in happiness but the downside to that is most of the fluffy and cute Pokemon she is attracted to cause her allergies so she was never allowed to own one. Today was like any other day, she sat in her little fenced in area on her swing rocking gently watching the other kids play with their adorable Pokemon and having fun while she didn't have a playmate in sight.

"I really wish i had someone to play with" Ferra said sadly.

Her head hung low she stared at the ground until a shadow came over her form, she quickly glanced up and saw the most adorable Pokemon she had every seem in her life it was round with stubby arms and legs with cute little tuff on its head and a swirl on its forehead its wide eyes seemed playful and joyous.

'So cute!' Ferra thought.

Ferra hopped from her swing careful not to scare the little Pokemon and slowly approached him. The Pokemon of course was not scared, it seemed to puff out its cheeks to make it look a little bit more menacing, but failed horribly. Ferra giggled.

"I'm not gonna hurt you silly" she said.

The Pokemon in question deflated its cheeks and looked at the girl curiously. It came a bit closer to the girl and tapped her hand before squeaking. Ferra giggled before picking the cute baby Pokemon up and cuddling it against her face and realized she wasn't having a allergy fit like she usually does. Ferra pulled the Pokemon away from her face and smiled.

"Hey, do you want to come home with me?" she asked the Pokemon.

The Pokemon squeaked and Ferra giggled taking that as a yes before going back into her house with her new companion. 

-Time Skip bitches!-

Ferra was now at the sweet age of 16, a lot more filled out long brown glossy hair that curled at the end, curvy a small chest size mind you but she made up for it in her ass which was huge and perfect according to her companion Wigglytuff. He had evolved from his cute little baby form by accident. She remembered they were bouncing a ball in the house and it bounced away from Igglybuff into her fathers room and Igglybuff went after it. Of course Ferra tried to stop him but it was too late. When Igglybuff found the ball he didn't know her fathers moon stone was underneath it so Igglybuff hopped onto the ball and it instantly rolled forward slightly before it rolled back making Igglybuff touch the moon stone transforming him from a Igglybuff to a Wigglytuff. Ferra didn't love him less of course he was still cute to her.  
Today was just another ordinary day to her and her companion Loki, her Wigglytuff, they were doing their little chores for the house while her parents were away. Ferra was doing dishes and Loki was supposed to sweep but he was other wise preoccupied with staring at Ferra's ass. When Loki evolved into a Wigglytuff so did his feelings for Ferra and for her ass as well. Right now he was imagining himself with her bent over and spanking her ass watching it jiggling and bounce with each hit. He was practically drooling.

"Loki...Loki!" Ferra called out.

Loki snapped out of his trance and looked toward his companion who had a smile on her sweet face. She handed him a treat and he nearly could die right there. What she handed him was a pokepuff his favorite treat in the world, he happily took it and devoured it within seconds. Oh his sweet Ferra always spoiled him rotten. Ferra completed her task of the dishes and put them in the dishpan to dry off then wiped her hands on her apron.

"Alright, I'm done come on lets go to my room and watch a movie" Ferra suggested.

Of course Loki agreed. They went to her room and Loki sat on her bed while Ferra went to pick out a movie. She scanned through the movies that she had until she found one that she hadn't seen in a while. The Litleo King wasn't one she hadn't watched since she was a little kid she quickly popped it in and went back to sit on the bed sitting Loki in her lap and rubbing his belly. His fur was so soft and it usually calmed her down as the movie was playing Ferra saw something that she never remember before in the movie until she went bright red from it. This was not the Litleo king, this was a porno...with the same title. Loki looked up at his companion when she had stopped rubbing on his stomach which felt really good and saw that she was red in the face, curious he looked at the screen and saw what he couldn't believe. a young woman was getting screwed by a litleo and not just one but a pack of them. Loki blushed, he didn't even know humans did those kinds of things but the young woman looked like she was enjoying such things being done to her and continued to watching. Ferra wanted to turn the movie off, but her body wouldn't move well all except her hand which of course started to rub Loki's belly again.

Loki was in a heaven like state, Ferra was caressing his stomach while he watched the movie, he could hear her heartbeat quicken and he himself was starting to grow a bit aroused. His cock started to poke out and made contact with Ferra's hand. Ferra who couldn't stop caressing her companions belly felt something tap against her hand she looked down and blushed. His cock was out and she didn't think he was aware of it. Should she do it? Her thoughts were fighting against one another wither it was right or wrong, finally deciding she continued to rub Loki's belly as her other free hand went to stroke his cock.

-It's Hanky Panky Time!-

Loki went wide eyed and began to squirm slightly. He had never felt such pleasure like this. His owner was stroking him and jacking him off. It was something so mind blowing to him his body was humming, her hands were soft, so soft like his fur she was so gentle with his he was practically drooling. She began to quicken her pace and Loki began to pant. The sensations and sounds were all over the place.

"Loki, baby do you feel good?" Ferra asked softly.

Loki could do nothing but nod his head his ears were twitching he was close, his pre was coming out like a waterfall. He didn't know how long he could hold it, then he couldn't he came in ribbons on her hand and his soft fur. Panting he was slightly spent but still hard. Ferra blinked. Her Loki was still hard after all this time, turning off the movie she stood quickly going to get a towel to wipe them both down,but Loki had other plans. As soon as she began to walk away from him he tackled her legs to the ground making her fall with a loud thump.

"Ouch! Loki, that hurt" Ferra complained.

Loki was too caught up in a lust like frenzy, he used thunder wave so she couldn't escape before he took off her clothing leaving her completely naked on her stomach. Loki panted he never seen someone so beautiful in his life, but his eyes were transfixed on her ass it was so big and soft he wanted to take a bite or better yet shove his cock into her ass and make her scream. but first things first he even in his frenzy he climbed onto of Ferra and used double slap to make his life dream come true double slapping her ass cheeks and as he predicted she was highly sensitive there. Her body was twitching as he slap her ass she was slightly moaning but it was covered mostly by the carpet he could play with her ass all day, but he was content when it turned as red as a Cheri berry. Sliding off of her he quickly picked her up and laid her gently on her bed on her back. Her face was flustered, panting slightly and her nipples were hard. She was such a slight to see. Loki licked his lips ready for his next attack.

Loki parted her legs and took a whiff of her sweet scent between her legs, she smelled of cotton candy and sugar he gave a experimental lick and fell in love with the taste. Suddenly he began to eat her out with such vigor she broke the paralysis on her body and arched squirming about, her voice was crying out in such pleasure it made Loki's cock harder.

"Sh-Shit L-L-Loki!, nnn Mm your tongue!" Ferra cried out.

Loki pulled away panting before hopping off her bed to gather something from her room. Ferra was way to sated to even sit up to see what he was grabbing, by the time he returned back she saw the device in his little stubby hand and blushed hard. How he even know she owned that? The device was a vibrator shaped like a diglet except with bumps all over it. Loki had an evil look in his eyes as he gently shoved it inside her pussy making her arch and gasp and turning it onto a medium speed making it twirl and wiggle. Ferra was whipped into a frenzy. She was screaming moaning mess clutching the sheets until her knuckles turned white. Loki was satisfied with the outcome but he wasn't done yet, he lined his cock up with her anal entrance and gently shoved it inside making her cry out in pleasure so loud he thought the neighbors would hear. She was so tight around him he couldn't hold himself back and began to thrust gentle at first but then used rough play to really get the party started.

Ferra could hear everything at once, his cock going in and out of her ass and the vibrators twirling and making such sound in her pussy she was so aroused and turned on she couldn't deal with it. She had to cum if she didn't she would feel as if she would die. Quickly grabbing the vibrator she began to thrust it in and out of her pussy.

"Ah! Loki! Too Good! please god! fuck me! I've been a bad girl! punish me!" She screamed.

She continued to pump the vibrator in and out of herself while Loki then grabbed a hold of her legs and really began to fuck her into the mattress. It was heaven she was on cloud nine and so was he. She was close so close and that is when Loki flipped the setting to the highest it could go. Ferra let go of the vibrator letting it twirl and rotate inside her crying out loudly. His name on her lips like a prayer as she came finally around the vibrator and Loki finally cumming his wad into her ass.

-Hanky Panky's Are done-

Both were spent and couldn't move at the time, but Loki found some of his strength and climbed onto of Ferra laying his head on her chest as she tried to breath evenly.

"Loki, I fucking love you" Ferra said.

Loki lifted his head slightly and blushed, then she kissed him sweetly shoving her tongue into his mouth. As she pulled away he was blushing and erect once again. Ferra giggled.

"Come on you bad boy we can do it again after we get a shower sound good?" Ferra asked.

Loki nodded as they both slid off the bed a little wobbly and headed for the bathroom, but not before Loki gave a quick swat to her ass with a pleased expression.


End file.
